


Old Habits

by sphinxofthenile



Category: Captain America - TWS, The Avengers (MCU)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxofthenile/pseuds/sphinxofthenile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, he should've known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Katya guessed right for the Stalin quote in [And You Will Know My Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2263467), so this drabble is for her. Her prompt was: _WinterHawk and Avengers camping? Remote location, tents, smores, some confusion as to what normal people do all day when out camping._ This probably wasn't what you had in mind, but hope it's still acceptable.

"Seriously, Phil? Camping?" Tony arched an incredulous eyebrow. "Mud, bugs, sleeping on the ground, all that?"

"You mean something soldiers _do_?" Steve quipped irritably.

"We are not soldiers, Cap." Tony shot him a look over the rim of his glasses. "I thought we've settled that."

"If I may--" Bruce started, only to be drowned out by Thor's enthusiasm.

"I'll be honored to sit by your campfire and share in the tales of your exploits!"

Bucky asked Natasha something in Russian, and she just shrugged.

"Man, it's been a while I've done something like that." Clint looked at him with a spark of amusement. "Don't worry, this shall be fun."

In hindsight, he should've known better.

\---

"It's red." Bucky stared.

"Well, it's Tony's." Clint shrugged.

"You cannot hide a red bus in a forest." Bucky explained as though talking to a five-year old.

"Uh. Well, good thing we don't need to," Clint offered hopefully, but Bucky kept frowning. "Anyway. What's with the bag? Are you planning on moving there?"

Bucky cast him a reproachful glance. "Survival gear."

"Survival gear." Clint deadpanned, but Bucky was already stashing the military backpack away and climbing into the bus, and damn, but he was a fine sight from where Clint stood, even if he said so himself.

\---

"Last one down," Steve dusted off his hands. Now that the tents were up, they had a couple of hours to kill before dinner.

"I'm going for a swim." Natasha emerged wearing a swimsuit and a pair of sunglasses, and Steve was quick to look away, muttering something about canvases and painting supplies he had somewhere.

"If that lake was any colder it would be frozen." Tony shuddered theatrically, but Thor just jovially slapped him on the back with a laugh and went to join Natasha. Five minutes later Tony was dragging Bruce off, explaining something about the geology of the rock surface with broad gestures as they disappeared down the dirt path.

"So much about team building." Clint snorted. "I'll go for a hike. Coming?"

Bucky shook his head. "Someone must stay in camp."

"Aww, come on, it'll be good to stretch those legs," Clint grinned, adding an eyebrow wiggle for good measure. The stare Bucky gave him wiped the expression clean off though. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you to… do your thing."

What he haven't expected when he returned was to see that in the meantime Bucky set up a perimeter complete with a sniper nest, camouflaged all their tents, chopped up enough wood to last a week, and had three birds and a rabbit roasting over the fire.

"Darling," Clint let out a long sigh, "as much as I adore this place bringing out your homely side, I think we really need to have words about your childhood."


End file.
